Such a steering wheel is known from German Utility Model No. 299 17 129. The plug-in connection consisting of the plug-in connector on the steering wheel and of the complementary plug-in connector that is mounted on the vehicle serves, for example, to connect the igniter of a gas generator for an airbag system. The plug-in connector on the steering wheel is designed in such a way that it is automatically inserted into the complementary plug-in connector when the steering wheel is installed in the vehicle. Furthermore, the plug-in connector on the steering wheel is mounted on the steering wheel in such a way that it can be shifted slightly so that tolerances can be compensated for when the steering wheel is turned. The plug-in connector mounted on the steering wheel and the complementary plug-in connector mounted on the vehicle theoretically rotate around the same axis, namely, the center axis of the steering shaft, however, even slight tolerances mean that the paths of movement of the two plug-in connectors are not completely concentric.
However, it has been found to be disadvantageous that the plug-in connectors mounted on the vehicle for the insertion of the plug-in connector mounted on the steering wheel cause the plug-in connector mounted on the steering wheel to remain under a residual force that impedes the free sliding movement of the plug-in connector on the steering wheel.
Thus, the objective of the invention is to improve a steering wheel of the type described above in such a way that the free sliding ability of the plug-in connector on the steering wheel after the installation is ensured.